Find the way
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: When Carl is shot the gang meets Hershel and his family along with Mizuki and her kids, who have been lost since the world ended, but upon meeting the other survivors will they find their way? OC x Carl & OC x Daryl story. Please don't run or leave bad comments about the extra language, it's not a lot just please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Tani, Hiroki, tell Hershel I'm going hunting and I'm goin' to take Akako with me. Stay with Ryoko and Zinan 'kay? See you two in a little bit. Anata o aishite!" A woman said kissing the top of her children's heads and then patted two wolves on their heads as one stood beside her.

"Okay Mama." Tani, the ten year old said quietly turning around to sit outside a barn with the other two wolves.

"Keep a look out okay? Make sure that walkers don't get to close the house but remember don't shoot it!" their mother said to Hiroki, the thirteen year old.

"Hai Mama." He replied.

"Akako, come." She said walking off through the woods with her bow in hand.

She checked her holsters and belt making sure everything is ready and then reached back onto her back scabbard and pulled out the left katana. She trailed behind Akako, her youngest wolf. She had a deep black coat unlike here brothers who's were just a very mild gray and she was quite small compared to the other two but she's the meanest out of all of them.

They walked far enough to reach a clearing, but it wasn't very clear. Three Groaners just stumbling around. The woman raised her hand to stop Akako from attacking. She put her katana up and cocked her bow and shot them all in under thirty seconds. She checked around for more but saw nothing so she motioned for Akako to come.

They walked on for about thirty minutes more until they came across a deer. The woman cocked her bow again and shot it between its eyes. She started walking towards it when she heard a gunshot.

Her head whipped around to face the sound which came from the farm.

"What the hell…" she asked.

She took off in the direction she came with Akako right behind her. She ran as quickly as she could her waist length black hair flying behind her. She ended up at the farm in about thirty minutes barely out of breath. She walked into the house past her kids to see everybody gathered around a child that looked the same age as Tani on a bed.

"What happened?" she asked as they sent a man dressed as an officer away.

"Otis shot the poor kid." Maggie responded.

The officer, Rick came back with another man and Otis and Otis was freaking out.

"Go calm Otis, Mizuki, and take you're wolves please" Hershel said

"Okay." She said calling her wolves away.

After calming him down she went outside with her wolves, but that was short lived when Maggie screamed her name.

"What do you need?" Mizuki asked running into the room to see Rick preparing to donate blood to his son and another man holding the screaming little boy down.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Rick yelled.

"Well do you want him to live?" Hershel asked.

Mizuki, do something, please?" Hershel asked.

"Alright, Tani, come 'ere!" she called through the house.

"Mama?"

"I need you to help me calm him down, okay?"

"Hai." Tani replied knowing what her mother meant.

Tani started to sing softly.

_Doushite kimi wa chiisana te de_

Kizu wo sei outo suru no darou?"

The boy kinda stopped struggling a little.

"Dare ka no tame dake ja nai miushinawa nai de

_Doushite boku wa mayoi nagara_

Nige dasu koto dekinai no darou?

Nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..."

Her mother joined with a slightly lower voice.

"_**FIND THE WAY**_

_**Kagayaku sora ni te wa todoka nakutemo**_

Hibiku ai dake tayori ni

Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsu karu kara"

Her mother stopped but Tani continued gaining more of the boy's attention.

"_YOU'LL FIND THE WAY._

_Kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita_

Totemo kanashii yume ga dattato

Sore demo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumora nai

Boku wa itta naite iin dato

Zutto sobani ite ageru yo

Hoshiino wa daki ageru te wo te wo..."

Again her mother joined.

"_**FIND THE WAY**_

Kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo

Midasu kaze ni makenu youni

Ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kiduke tanara..."

_Kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete ja nai_

Asera nakute iin dayo anata mo..."

By now most of the boy's attention was on Tani and he stop moving mostly.

"_**FIND THE WAY**_

Kagayaku sora ni te wa todoka nakutemo

Hibiku ai dake tayori ni

Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsu karu kara"

Mizuki let her daughter finish the song.

_"FIND THE WAY_

Kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo

Midasu kaze ni makenu youni

Susunda michi no saki tashikana hikari wo mita...

_YOU'LL FIND THE WAY"_

Tani finished as the boy passes out.

"Wait, wait, hey…" the man holding the boy down started.

"He just passed out, that's it." Mizuki reassured him.

"One down, five to go." Hershel said sadly.

Half an hour later Rick was hooked up to his son, Carl as he lay passed out on the bed, Shane stood staring at Carl and Tani was sitting on the floor petting Ryoko, her mother stood in the living room cleaning her arrows with Maggie and Otis.

"Lori needs to be here, I need to find her and bring her back,—" Rick started.

"You can't do that." Hershel warned.

"She's his mother! She needs to know what happened!" Rick argued.

"But he needs blood too." Hershel said calmly.

"He can't go more than fifty feet from this bed." Hershel told Shane.

Shane nodded as Rick shakily stood from his chair. Shane followed him out to the living room and shut the door behind them.

"How is he?" Mizuki asked.

"He's stable…for now." Shane answered relieving everybody.

"Lori needs to be here she needs to know." Rick said to Shane.

"I get that, I'll handle it, but you gotta handle your end." Shane replied.

"My end?" Rick asked

"Your end is being here with your son, he needs your blood to survive. There's no way I'd let you walk out that door, I'd break your legs if you tried, I mean you know that right?" Shane explained.

"Imagine something' happen to him while you're gone, imagine him slip away. you wouldn't forgive yourself and neither would Lori." Shane continued as Rick put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you're right." Rick agrees.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Shane jokes.

" He's out of dager for now but I need to get the other frgments." Hershel said stepping out.

"How? You saw how he was."Rick questioned.

"I know, and that was the shallowest ones. I need to go deeper, and it seems one of the fragment must've nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open him up find the bleeder and stich it, and he can't move at all, and I meant at all. If he reacats like he did before I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this I need to put him under but if I do he wont be able to breath on his own." Hershel explained.

"What'll it take?" Rick asked.

They started listing off things that we're need to help.

"Mama?" Tani called coming completely out of the room.

"Hmm?" Mizuki looks away from Hershel.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes, which shocked Shane and Rick.

"Oh, amai mono, yes he will be just fine, I promise." Mizuki tried.

"But what if he's not, what if he ends up like Andrew?" she cried.

"Amai momo, that won't happen again, I promise." She hugged her child and stroked her long hair soothingly.

"If you want to you can help care for him, like watch him, change his bandages and make sure that doesn't happen, you can even sing to him. But only if Hershel and his father are okay with it." Mizuki offered.

"Can I Hershel-Chan?" She asked sniffling.

"You can always work with me Tani, always." He smiled.

"Arigatō!" she said a little happier.

"R-Rick-Chan, ma-may I help your son, kudasai?" She asked looking at the floor nervously.

He looked at Mizuki and she nodded slightly.

"Sure, you can help him." He said giving Mizuki a look that meant she was going to explain later.

"A-arigatō, Rick-Chan!" Tani stood and walked back to the room.

Mizuki caught the last of the conversation about Shane and Otis going to collect the medical supplies that was needed.

"I know what the stuff looks like, unlike you so yeah I'm going too." Otis said leaving to go grab somethings.

"Where's your wife?" Mizuki asked.


	2. staying the night

Maggie and Mizuki ran out to a horse stall and jumped onto one. Mizuki called Akako as they were leaving. They rode for a while searching but pause when they hear a scream. They both shared a look before Maggie ushered the horse in that direction. Approaching the scream they saw a blonde woman on the ground trying her best to get away from the walker trying to eat her.

Mizuki readied her bow and quickly took the shot hitting its shoulder.

"Damn, I really hate firing on a horse." Mizuki mutter earning a smirk from Maggie. "Akako, kill." She ordered jumping down from the horse.

"Lori? Lori Grimes." Maggie called.

"I'm Lori." Lori responded.

"Rick sent me, you need to come now." Maggie said urgently.

"What—"Lori started.

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot!" Mizuki started. "He's still alive; you need to be there now." Mizuki continued.

Lori stood in shock.

"Rick needs you, just come!" Maggie said.

Lori dropped her bag and climbed on to the horse much to Daryl's protest.

"Show them the way, Miz?" Maggie asked.

"Hai." She nodded as Maggie rode off.

Mizuki turned to the rest "Rick said you had others on the highway?"

They nodded.

"Well if you're worried about Carl-kun let's go collect them and head down there." Mizuki said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec. We ain't goin' nowhere with you and your …mutt." Daryl argued.

"Watch your words boy; she's a pure black wolf. She's sweet, loyal, and great around my kids but she will tear you to shreds." Mizuki smiled but Daryl wasn't pleased. "Akako, retrieve." Mizuki told her.

A few seconds later her wolf gave her the arrow she shot into the undead's head and they started off in the direction of the highway, the group eventually followed.

"Shot? Whadda mean shot?" Dale asked.

"I- I don't know, Dale, but all I know is some chick rode out of nowhere and took Lori." Glenn said quickly.

"You let her?" Dale asked.

"Rick sent her; she knew Lori's and Carl's names." Daryl said walking past.

"I heard screams, was that you?" Dale asked _Andrea, who just ignored the question._

_"She was attacked by a walker, it was a close call." Glenn said._

_"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale asked which Andrea ignored._

_Dale looked Mizuki over but his gaze paused at her wolf. He gave a fearful look before looking at Daryl._

_"Who's this?" he asked._

_"My name's Mizuki, this is Akako and we are going to show you the way to _Lori-San, Carl-Kun, and Rick-Chan." she smiled innocently.

"I won't leave my daughter, I can't" Carol said.

"Carol the group is split and weak." Dale started

"What if she came back and we weren't here?" Carol looked around "It could happen.

"If Sophia found her way back and we weren't here that would be horrible." Andrea pointed out.

"Okay, we got a plan for this, I say tomorrow morning soon enough to pull up some stakes, leave a big sign and supplies. I'll stay with RV." Daryl said.

"If the RV's I'm stayin'." Dale agreed.

"I'm in." Andrea said.

"Well if you all are stayin' I'm—"Dale cut Glenn off.

"No you need to see what's going on with the rest of the group, and most importantly get T-dog there. He has serious blood infection and he doesn't get any antibiotics he'll die, no joke." Dale warned.

Mizuki reached into her pocket as Daryl said something about keeping dirty rags off his brother's bike.

She pulled out a bottle of Doxycycline as did Daryl. Everybody knew why Daryl had something so strong but Mizuki was a different story.

" A child that lived with us was shot with an arrow while we were hunting about a month ago it got very infected and this the only thing we could find but it turned out he didn't need them." Mizuki explained sadly.

"Well then I'll save these for another time, I guess." Daryl put the drugs back into his brother's bag.

Mizuki tossed the drugs to Dale as Daryl stalked off.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stay with you, Akako will show the rest of you to the farm." Mizuki stated before Daryl cut in.

"Whoa, you ain't stayin' here."

"Yes I am someone needs to make sure you know where you're going tomorrow. Also it's getting dark so Akako is going with them to one; show they why and protect them." Mizuki explained.

"They can protect themselves." Daryl argued taking a few steps towards her.

"Uh-oh." Glenn muttered.

"She right, we could use the extra help." Carol said trying to calm the brewing fight.

"I'm not letting you leaving with this crazy bitch's crazy bitch." Daryl took another step.

"Watch your mouth." Mizuki, warned taking a step forwards to where they were almost face to face.

"Or what?" Daryl taunted.

"I'll show you _my_ bitch side." Mizuki reached onto her back scabbard and pulled out her black katana.

Akako whimpered and nudged Glenn fearfully; in return he unconsciously rubbed her head. Everybody stood ready just in case Mizuki did decide to lop off Daryl's head.

Eventually Daryl gave up and backed down. "Fine, whatever, but I'm gonna need your weapons."

"Try to take my weapons I will slit your throat." Mizuki threatened.

"Fine, you can keep the damn weapons, but," he stepped forwards again connecting their noses "Try anything, I'll skin you like a doe for dinner."

That seemed to end the argument, temporally. Everybody let out a breath of relief and started to pack a few things for the two-mile trip.

Lori walked into the room where her son was and gasped. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on his face before lying down next to him whispering to him.

"He's stable for now but Hershel-Chan still needs to go deeper to get the rest of the bullet out." Tani said with a nervous voice.

"Have you been watching over him?" Lori asked looking over at the shy girl.

"H-Hai." She nodded.

Lori smiled "Arigatō."

Tani looked shocked for a second before nodding slightly. Lori looked back to her to her son with sadness filling her eyes. Tani left the room to grab something.

"Onii-san, have you seen my drawing tablet?" Tani asked her brother.

"It's on my bed, I was looking at the pictures." He replied.

"Arigatō." She left to their room and sure enough it was lying open on her brother's bed.

She grabbed it and a pencil went back to the room to see Rick doing another transfusion. After he was done he stood up only to almost fall. Lori stopped him and pushed him back into the chair.

"How many transfusions?" Lori asked.

"Two, only two." Tani answered.

"He wanted to do the same for Rick when Rick was in the hospital; I had to talk him out of it." Lori gave a small laugh.

"You know I could take over for you, Rick-Chan, since I have A+ too." Tani offered.

Rick thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Thanks, Tani." Rick said making the girl smile.

Lori helped Rick up and went to the kitchen where Hershel handed him a glass of orange juice. Rick took a sip and made a move to put the glass down but Hershel urged him to drink more.

"So I understand that when Shane gets back with this other man,"

"Otis." Hershel interjected.

"Otis; the idiot who shot my son." Lori continued.

"Ma'am it was an accident."

"I'll take that under consideration right now he's the idiot who shot our son."

"Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right." Rick said grabbing her hand.

"When they get back you'll be able to perform the surgery?" Lori asked

"I'll certainly do my best." Hershel said

"Okay, you've done this before, right?" Lori asked concerned.

"Yes, in a sense." Hershel tried to reassure her.

"In a sense?" Lori repeated.

"Lori, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon." Rick started.

"I know, I understand that, but you are a doctor right." Lori sniffled.

"Yes, of course, a vet."

"A veteran, a combat medic?" Lori asked with hope.

"A veterinarian." Hershel corrected.

"You've done this surgery on what? Cow, a pig?" Lori asked right before Rick started to fall.

He caught himself on the table and sat down with her help.

"You're completely in over your head aren't you?" Lori asked.

He just gave her an uncertain look.


End file.
